


Not a Couple..!

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Bucky Barnes Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), winter soldier mcu
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Oblivious, Other, Pining Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: Sure you did everything together, just the two of you, went to missions together, trained together, had your weekly movie nights, checked out every new restaurant or bar, or café, went to parties together, had the same opinion on everything, hung out with each other more than anyone else, but that didn’t mean you were a couple?!Definitely, not a “couple”!!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson/OMC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019





	Not a Couple..!

**Author's Note:**

> My Submission for BBB2019  
Square Filled:“Mutual Appreciation Society”

There was a spring in Sam’s step, a bright smile tugging on his lips, as he returned from his lunch date. He was whistling when he got out elevator tossing his keys in the air & catching them.

You were sitting in the common room, looking at holograph produced by your _Kimoyo _beads, viewing various building structure of your next mission. Bucky was sitting next to you cleaning (a.k.a. admiring his knives) when he noticed Sam entering the common area, he just nudged you to get your attention.

You looked up from the holograph in the direction Bucky pointed with his gaze, you looked at Bucky with knowing smirk, which he returned.

“Seems like bird man enjoyed his time with the mystery Doctor” Bucky said

Sam just shook his head, he was too happy to come up with any retort.

“Awww, our boy is in loooooooooowe” you said

Bucky started humming in a low voice, “You are in love” “You are in love” “You are in loooooooowe” …

“Ohh, stop it you two” Sam warned

“Yeah, just because you act like an old married couple doesn’t mean none of us can have fun” Clint pointed out

Natasha & he wear playing their weird elaborated board game.

Bucky rolled his eyes, chose to ignore the remark from Clint. It was a common practice among the team to make suggestive remarks at you both being couple.

_You have both been best of friends since Bucky’s time at Wakanda._

> _When King T’challa chose to open his country’s doors to the world, you decided to follow Bucky to the avenger’s initiative. You wanted to see the world, learn new techniques on how to keep the whole world safe not just your people. Much to the displeasure of your family and fellow colleagues, they feared the western world will change you. Also, many people still didn’t trust Bucky, or believed he deserved a chance at redemption. But he was your mentor and now best friend. You both were still outsiders in Avengers compound and so naturally were always joint at the hip. People just assumed things; you both were tired of explaining that you were “not a couple”. But your fellow avengers always teased you guys._
> 
> _Sure you did everything together, just the two of you, went to missions together, trained together, had your weekly movie nights, checked out every new restaurant or bar, or café, went to parties together, had the same opinion on everything, hung out with each other more than anyone else, but that didn’t mean you were a couple._
> 
> _ **Definitely, not a “couple”.** _

_You were just a couple of friends hanging out together._

“So, when are we finally getting to meet your mystery man?” Bucky asked Sam

“When he wants to break up with him,” Clint said “or scare the shit out of him” Natasha added

Bucky & you just rolled your eyes at them.

“C’mon we are better than you both” you defended

“Yes, if he can meet you clowns, we should be a delight” Bucky added

Clint & Natasha snorted giving him finger.

“Seriously, Sammy why haven’t we met your guy yet?” you asked gesturing between Bucky & you

“It’s not like I don’t want you to meet him, but…” Sam’s voice trailed

“But what?” Bucky & you both asked

“But nothing, forget about it…” Sam said

“NO” you said “This has gone far too long, you have been dating him for two whole months. Everyone, including Thor, Banner, Parker, hell even Loki has met him. Why can’t we?” you asked folding arms over your chest as you continued to accuse him.

Bucky was just giving you proud smile for you holding your ground. When you looked at him, he winked at you and you winked back at him.

Sam just opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out.

“You both haven’t met him, because you two are just too much sometimes…” Sam retorted back

“Excuse me?” you both asked loudly

Sam looked like a deer caught in the headlights; in his haste to retort he was afraid he revealed his true apprehension.

“We are too much?” you asked gesturing between Bucky & you

Bucky stood next to you, “We are too much?” he repeated you question with more serious tone.

“We are too much than these clowns, a spy who will kill you in a number of ways you can’t count, and an archer who shoot arrows at trainees from vents for fun, that joker of a spider kid, Stark who can’t stop himself from making inappropriate jokes for 5 seconds, Wanda who can destroy aliens without even blinking, Vision the walking & talking Encyclopedia, and god’s righteous man Steve Rogers who will fight air if it bothered his friends, and don’t even get me started on Banner, Thor & Loki” Bucky said

You just fist bumped him and gave him a proud smirk.

By now Sam was completely undone and had no answer. He just stood frozen to his place dumbfounded.

“Come Doll” Bucky said while collecting his knives, “let’s hangout where people are not ashamed of us to introduce to their boyfriends” he gestured you to go

You just nodded and followed him, when you were in earshot of Sam you said to Bucky,

“We were better off in Wakanda; at least people were receptive of us”

“True” Bucky said

That did the trick on Sam, it crumbled his resolve and he turned to both of you.

“Wait” he called in your direction

Bucky & you just smirked at each other & said “yes” in a low voice. Clint & Natasha just rolled their eyes & shook their heads they knew you guys were baiting Sam, and he was falling for the trick.

You both turned to look at him raising your eyebrows expectantly.

“Fine” Sam said “God, I’m going to regret this, ugh, I will plan dinner this week with both of you, to meet him”

“But, please try not to be yourselves and scare him off” Sam requested “I really like him”

Bucky & you both crossed your heart and gave him a mock salute. Sam just snorted and turned to walk towards the kitchen.

“Can we at least get a name?”

“Errr…” Sam hesitated

He had managed to keep the identity of his boyfriend secret from you hoping that you both won’t stalk the guy under the pretense of research. He had made everyone at the compound swear not to spill the beans.

“You made us promise we won’t do anything stupid” you said

“Fine” he said “It’s Richard” 

“Richard” you coaxed him in giving more information.

“Dr. Richard Grey” Sam sighed and left the room

You waited for the man to be out of ear-shots, jumped back on the couch.

“Should we ask FRIDAY?” Bucky asked you

“No, too risky” you said

“Then, do your magic doll” Bucky said

“Already on it” you replied as you started fiddling with your beads again trying to find information on subject of Sam’s affection.

“Un-fucking-believable” Clint said

“And you guys wondered why he didn’t want to introduce you to his boyfriend in first place” Natasha asked

“Mind your business Romanoff” Bucky warned

“Bucky, look” you called for Bucky’s attention

“huh” Bucky said

“Ooooh he is handsome & smart” you read through man’s details “I wonder why he got speeding ticket last week?”

“He is ok looking” Bucky remarked “We should ask of his intentions are honorable with our Sam”

“Look for dirt, we should be thorough in our research before we meet him” Bucky asked you

“hmmm, agreed” You said

** ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪**

“So, you are taking y/n on a double date with Sam and his boyfriend?” Steve asked

Bucky was doing the weights next to Steve in gym. He just let out the breath.

“It’s not a date” Bucky defended “Sam is introducing us to his boyfriend and we are having dinner together”

Steve just rolled his eyes at his best friend “Whatever you say Buck” he said

“Just dress nicely, like actually for a date and seriously this has gone for ridiculously long amount of time. Please ask her out, before it’s too late” Steve ordered Bucky as he wiped his face.

Before Bucky could argue with his usual comments, Steve was out of the gym.

** ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪**

“Hey Wan” you called as you entered Wanda’s room

“Hey lovey” she looked up from her book

“Can I borrow your lip gloss mine is over and I’m too lazy to go to the shop” you asked

“Sure” she replied

“Hey aren’t you & Bucky going on a double date with Sam & Richard” she asked

“It’s not a double date” you told her “Sam is introducing us to his boyfriend apparently we are the only ones who haven’t met him”

“Whatever you say” she said “But I think you should wear that new dress that we bought last week and pair it with those killer heels of yours”

“Why would I dress up, it’s not a…”

“Yes, I know ‘it’s not a date’, I heard you the first time…” she interrupted you before could finish

“But a little birdy told me Barnes is dressing up, so I think you should too” Wanda shrugged as she informed you.

You felt a little something, a hope? A wave in your heart? ‘Was Bucky treating this as a double date?’ ‘But he didn’t give any such signs to you when you last spoke’

You just brushed it off.

** ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪**

“Hey Doll” Bucky called as he entered your room

You were sprawled on bed surfing on your phone mindlessly.

“What’s up Buck” you asked looking up from your phone

Bucky held two shirts in front of you.

“Which one should I wear for the date” he asked

You heart skipped a beat, without thinking words left your mouth,

“You have a date?” you asked bewildered

Mind racing at some hundred miles per hour, why was this bothering you so much.

When did Bucky meet a girl? And asked her out? When did that happen? Who was she? Did he like her?

You were on the verge of hyperventilation as your eyes widened.

Looking at your distress Bucky dropped the shirts on your bed and came to your side, he rubbed your back.

“Uhh, sorry shouldn’t have assumed that it was a date” Bucky said

“It’s just that everyone is calling it a double date so, I thought it’s what it was and…” Bucky’s voice trailed

You understood what he meant and relaxed visibly. But now you were embarrassed at your outburst. 

“ohh, uhh, ahh, ok” you fumbled for words “Blue one suits you”

Bucky nodded with a soft smile, not knowing what further to say about the subject. He relaxed next to you; awkwardness hung in the air. Bucky suggested to continue watching your new favorite show, so you put on Netflix and earlier trepidations were forgotten.

** ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪**

The day of dinner came and you were getting ready when you heard a knock,

“Come in” you called

But knock came again.

You went to open the door, saw Bucky standing with soft smile and flowers in his hands.

You felt weird butterflies in your stomach.

It wasn’t like it was the first time Bucky brought you the flowers. But maybe the situation was playing with your mind.

Seeing you standing without saying anything, Bucky shifted wait from one leg to the other unable to find the right words. 

“Uhh” “Ready to go?” Bucky asked

“Oh, yeah” “Yes, was just putting on finishing touches” you answered smiling

“You look beautiful” Bucky complemented

You looked at him with surprise and avert your gaze, “Thanks”

“You always look beautiful” Bucky reaffirmed

Realizing he still hadn’t handed over the flowers Bucky followed you into the room,

“Uhh, these for you” Bucky said

“Thank you, Buck, they are beautiful” you said

“Not as you sweetheart” Bucky assured

You fumbled with the flowers, not knowing how to react, to what Bucky just said.

“Shall we?” Bucky asked

“Ohh yeah, let’s go” you replied

Sam was waiting for you both near the elevators,

“Fucking finally” he exclaimed “What took you so long?”

“Relax birdbrain, we know you are eager to meet your man” Bucky teased “But play a little hard to get don’t be so easy”

“Hey, I’m not easy” Sam retorted

You just rolled your eyes at their banter, “C’mon Bucky don’t rile him up” you chastised “We promised we will be on our best behavior”

“Yes, Ma’am” Bucky mocked salute to Sam & you

** ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪**

You ordered drinks at the bar, waiting for your table when Sam informed Richard was running late.

“Here, taste this doll” Bucky brought his glass to your lips as you were standing between his legs.

“mmm, you always order the best drinks Buck” you sipped complimenting him

Sam just smirked at two of you, shaking his head, not saying anything.

You were looking through menu once seated at the table, Sam was texting on his phone as Bucky and you discussed what to order. Just then a tall, silver haired man walked in.

“Sorry, I’m late, my phone call ran longer than expected” he announced

Sam stood up and pecked man’s lips, “It’s ok, we were…”

Bucky cleared his throat before Sam finished.

“You must be famous Bucky & Y/N” Richard walked towards you

He hugged you kissing your cheeks, and held out hand for Bucky to shake. Bucky unnecessarily flexed his left arm and shook his hand.

“Are you always this late?” Bucky asked “Do you always make Sammy wait?”

“Bucky” both Sam & you exclaimed

“No, he doesn’t” Sam affirmed

Bucky gave him hard look before sitting down. You just looked at Bucky, but he warned you to go along with him.

As you sat back in your seats, you tried to start a conversation.

“So, tell us something about you” you asked “Sam, here has kept you away from us”

Sam just rolled his eyes, while Richard laughed.

“Yes, he told me about how protective you two get about him and others” Richard teased

You laughed but Bucky scoffed

“Well, we have to look out for each other” Bucky informed “we have a lot of bad guys behind us”

“Understandable” Richard said

“yeah, so why don’t you start with explaining why you got speeding ticket last week” Bucky accused “As you just claimed being late is not your habit”

Sam’s eyes went wide. “I knew you guys would do this,” he said

“It’s fine Samuel, they’re just looking out for you” Richard assured

“I got a speeding ticket because I was running late for a call with President” he said “my appointment with my patient had ran longer than I expected”

“huh” Bucky shrugged “if I may point out, it’s the same excuse”

You kicked Bucky under the table giving him warning look.

Richard laughed, “I’m afraid but it’s the truth” he said “My published research to help veterans has been noticed by military and they’re interested in setting up some programs. It seems our president has taken personal interest in them to ensure how we could improve chances of veterans, rehabilitation into society”

Bucky grumbled but relented, “Well as far as excuses go, this is not bad”

“So tell us how did you guys meet” you asked changing the subject

Sam and Bucky ordered the food meanwhile.

Richard caressed Sam’s hand, “He didn’t tell you?” “We met in D.C. during one of the gala’s and just hit it off I guess”

You awed and Bucky just rolled his eyes.

When the salad was served, you reached into Bucky’s plate and took all the mushy vegetables as he reached into yours and took the bitter ones along with mushrooms.

When the main course was served you held spoon for each other to help the other try your dish.

Unbeknownst you both, Richard observed this and asked, “So how long have you been in a relationship?”

“What?” Bucky & you asked

Sam just snorted but didn’t intervene.

“How long both of you been a couple” Richard asked again

“We are NOT a couple!” you both exclaimed

“Really” Sam’s boyfriend asked in genuine surprise

“Yes” Bucky said

“Well could have fooled me” Richard remarked

Sam laughed clearly enjoying his friends discomfort, serves them right for snooping he thought.

“Well let me rephrase it then” the doctor said, “Why are you not a couple?”

You both gave incoherent noises but no definite or solid reasons came to your mind.

“I mean, by the looks of it you both know each other very well” Richard pointed out “you both clearly like each other’s company and according to your body language are clearly attracted to one another. Have strong individual personalities that complement other’s persona”

“So, if I may ask once again, why are you not a couple?” “why are you depriving yourselves and other from what could be a rewarding blossoming relationship” he asked finally

Before either you or Bucky could protest, he added final blow which sealed the fate of your relationship,

“If it’s fear of rejection then that’s foolish and please don’t start the bullshit of she deserves better than broken soldier like me” he finished pointing to Bucky

“Fucking finally” Sam said as he leaned across the table and kissed his boyfriend

Both you and Bucky were too dumbfounded to say anything or come up with any retort. You continued with avoiding each other’s gaze and evening passed by.

It was not awkward but neither of you ganged up on Sam or his boyfriend as you planned.

Once out of the restaurant Sam announced that he would be going to Richard’s place. You said your goodbyes.

Bucky offered you hand and you looped yours into his. “You want to take a cab darling” he asked

Term of endearment was not new to you but it still lit a hope in your heart.

“How about we walk back” you asked

Bucky smiled nodding and you both silently walked back to the tower.

This was not awkward, you thought. This was easy, almost surreal. Bucky was perfect in every way and your confidant for all these years why haven’t you two ever thought of this?

Bucky’s thoughts were not far different from yours but maybe there was a fear, an obvious fear sure but more than that the fear of losing you to someone else and losing you as a friend.

But then some hope renewed, maybe if he overcame his fear something more beautiful would be waiting for him at the other end.

Love.

He smiled down at you, you smiled back. He put a hand over your shoulder and pulled you into himbas you wrapped around his waist.

Once at your door however, Bucky’s confidence wavered a little but he cleared his throat, it was now or never.

“Hey Doll” Bucky called

Your turned to look at him your eyebrows knitting together

He smiled at you, taking your face in his hands, thumbs caressing your cheeks, “Don’t punch me” he said

Before bringing his lips to yours, he looked at your eyes they had same longing or rather desire as his.

As your lips met, excitement ran through both of you. But more than that it felt like you were home. That feeling of ‘everything will be alright’ bloomed in your chest.

You sighed and Bucky broke the kiss, resting his forehead on yours.

“why haven’t we done this sooner?” he asked

You laughed, “Because we are idiots”

** ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪**

Couple of weeks later, early in the evening you were sleeping on the couch with head in Wanda’s lap as she read a book, running fingers through your hair.

Bucky, Steve and Tony were discussing something drinking coffee at breakfast counter.

Sam walked in looking kind of out of it. He clearly was too into his head that he didn’t notice being called.

“You alright there buddy?” Tony asked

Sam just shrugged, “Fine”

“What’s going on Sam?” Steve asked in serious tone

Wanda was already looking up from her book trying to get vibe from Sam.

Bucky was looking skeptical, at sad looking Sam.

Finally Sam confessed, “Richard and I broke up”

“What?” Bucky’s voice was the loudest of all

Before Sam could explain anything, Bucky cried your name “Y/N, code red”

As if programed robot, you jumped from couch visibly awake, making Wanda screech.

Your movements were too fast for normal human eye. Before anyone knew you were standing in full gear with gun and rocket launcher ready to fire at the threat.

You looked around confused with lack of visible threat. Finally meeting Bucky’s eyes who was admiring you proudly

“What’s going on?” you asked

“Tin Man is overreacting is what is going on” Tony said “Would you please stop pointing that rocket launcher at us”

“Sorry” you said

“No” Bucky argued “We have to kick Sam’s Ex-boyfriend’s ass, keep that up”

“Bucky would you calm down, let the man speak” Steve reasoned

You put down your weapons as Wanda helped Sam sit between the two of you.

“What happened Sammy” she cooed

“Ohh, it’s nothing serious, it was just” Sam said “Richard’s program got approval from President so he need to move to D.C. for further work, we decided long distance and with our line of work its best to end things”

You were clearly sad for Sam, he was a good guy and you really liked Richard. You just rubbed his back and hugged him.

Steve and Tony relaxed. But Bucky was still fuming.

“Knew he was not a good guy” he jabbed

“Bucky” you chided him

“Sammy you want to come to my room and sleep with us?” you asked

“What?” Bucky screamed

“We can eat ice cream in bed and watch Netflix” you said ignoring Bucky

“No thanks” Sam said “I don’t want to be kicked in the balls by certain someone, for cock-blocking them” “also no-one wants to see Barnes being cuddly and needy”

Bucky just rolled his eyes

“How dare you? I’m sharp like knife and always alert” he defended

“He is totally the little spoon, and he sleeps like a baby totally drools” you said

“Babe” Bucky approached you clearly ready to pounce on you

Everyone laughed and Sam joined in to tease.

Steve and Tony watched the others from distance when Tony leaned in,

“Now might be your chance to make a move Captain” he said, “More than one happy ending can come out of Sam’s relationship”

Steve just looked at Tony then Sam with gentle smile, “Maybe”.

** ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪ - ✪**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you enjoy my writing. is it any good/bad? Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
